


Cuddles Are The Best Cure

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adult Scorbus, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Scorpius being the best and taking care of his sick boyfriend, TW - mentions of vomiting, caring Scorpius, domestic scorbus, scorbus fluff, soft Albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: When Albus wakes up sick one morning, all he wants is sleep, his boyfriend by his side and lots of cuddles.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Cuddles Are The Best Cure

**Author's Note:**

> TW - Mentions of vomiting 
> 
> Just wanted to add a short note at the start to put a small trigger warning for mentions of vomiting. I know some people are sensitive to that topic and I wouldn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable or triggered. If these topics aren't for you, you can skip the paragraph starting with "After two hours". It wont effect the plot of the fic !! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !!

The sound of the rain hitting against the window and the increasingly loud beeping of the alarm woke Albus from his not so great slumber that he had finally drifted into three hours before. He had found it very difficult to fall asleep the previous night due to the headache that had plagued him for the entirety of the previous day and very much wanted to throw the alarm clock across the room and roll back over and sleep more.

Alas he couldn’t as he had to be at the sanctuary in an hour's time to start his shift. As he woke up more, he became aware the headache from yesterday had sadly not left him and his body ached with every small movement. As he threw his legs over the side of the bed to head to the bathroom and get himself ready for the day, he was frozen as a pain shot through his stomach, winding him in the process.

Albus knew he was sick but pushed the thought aside. He waited for the pain to pass, taking a deep breath in hope of settling himself. He hadn’t noticed that Scorpius had now also woke up and was looking at him through tired eyes as he composed himself. Albus stood up, almost losing his balance as his head hurt more. Scorpius sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes as his blonde curls fell down onto his face.

“You Ok Al? You don’t look too good” Scorpius said, his deep morning voice once again taking Albus by surprise.

Albus flopped back down on the bed, his stomach doing flips as he felt like his head was going to explode. Scorpius moved closer to him, rubbing his back as he waited for Albus to answer. Albus would usually hide his pain and suffering from Scorpius in a bid to not worry him as Scorpius was quite the worrier and he didn’t need any extra stress. He worked at Saint Mungo’s which was a truly stressful job and he didn’t need any of Albus’ worries or problems on top of that. Albus would only bother him if it was necessary.

Albus just nodded his head, regretting the decision straight away as his head spun and stood up once more, slowly heading to the bathroom to start getting ready for work. He knew going to the sanctuary today wasn’t the best idea but he didn’t want to ring in sick just for this. The animals needed him and he truly loved spending his time with them. Those animals were his children and just seeing their little faces light up when he appeared made all the late nights and early rises worth it.

Albus finally caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he truly looked as bad as he felt. His hair was all over the place, his fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat. His skin was scarily pale and the golden tint his skin usually had was no longer visible. His eyes were bloodshot with the world’s biggest bags underneath them. He looked like death which coincided very well with how he currently felt.

He tried splashing his face with cold water to try and wake himself up more but soon realised that wasn’t going to work. He brushed his teeth while sitting on the side of the bath, not trusting his legs not to give out from underneath him. When he was finished he shuffled back into the bedroom where Scorpius was still sat up in the bed, the duvet pulled up around him and a worried expression across his face.

Albus sat down on the bed beside him, looking through his drawer for some socks. Scorpius moved from his cocoon of the duvet to sit beside Albus and placed an ice cold hand against Albus’ forehead. The coldness acted like a relief for his intense headache and cooled his hot skin.

“Albus honey you’re burning up. I don’t think going to work is the best idea” Scorpius said, once again rubbing Albus’ back.

“I have to go in, it’s only me and Cole on today. I can’t leave him alone” Albus said, his voice hoarse as he pulled his socks on, a wave of nausea flooding across him as he bent down.

“I’m sure they can find someone to fill in for you. You really don’t look good love, I don’t think you’d even last an hour there” Scorpius said, turning Albus’ face towards his own. Albus knew Scorpius was right and gave a sad nod his way as he turned to get back into the bed.

Scorpius placed a soft kiss on his forehead as he rose out of the bed and headed to let Albus’ work know that he was unwell and wouldn’t be able to attend. Albus wrapped himself up in the duvet, wrapping both hands around his torso as yet again another pain ripped through him. Scorpius eventually came back, a glass of water and pain potions in his hand.

Albus sat up, gladly taking the water and downing the potions before once again flopping into the bed and under the duvet once more, only his eyes and mop of raven black hair visible from under the duvet. Scorpius lay down beside him, putting his fingers through Albus’ black curls.

“Where does it hurt love?” Scorpius asked as he noticed the discomfort across Albus’ face. Albus opened his eyes, from where they had been squeezed shut as he hoped to drown out the pain.

“Head and tummy” he mumbled as he buried his head into the crook of Scorpius’ neck. Scorpius really hated seeing Albus like this. He looked so helpless lying there beside him.

“The potions should help Al, anything else you need?” He said, placing a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head. Albus shook his head slightly against Scorpius.

“Just you” he mumbled which caused Scorpius to giggle at his boyfriends wish.

“Well aren’t you lucky I have a day off today. Try to get some rest, I’ll stay right here”. Albus snuggled into Scorpius’ side as he drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

After two hours, Albus stirred in the bed beside Scorpius who had his head stuck in a file from work as his boyfriend slept. Albus was woken abruptly by a wave of nausea and pain shooting through him as he jumped up, running towards the bathroom, just making it in time before the few contents of his stomach emptied into the toilet. Scorpius had dropped the file and ran in after him, rubbing his back in comfort as Albus threw up.

After about two minutes, Albus flopped into Scorpius’ arms. His breathing heavy and his body clammy. His hands were tightly wrapped around his torso as Scorpius held him close, rubbing his arm as Albus relaxed.

“You ok?” Scorpius spoke up, as he pulled Albus onto his knee, his small form being quite easy to move.

Albus winced and mumbled “it’s hurt” in response.

“Let’s get you back to bed” Scorpius said, lifting Albus up from the ground and helping him back to the comfort of their bed.

Albus dropped into the bed, his arms once again holding his tummy tightly in hope it would ease the cramps. Scorpius went back into the bathroom, retrieving a potion that would hopefully help. He handed the potion to Albus who downed it and then he climbed into the bed beside Albus, pulling him in close. He placed his hand under the T-shirt Albus had on, his hand coming in contact with Albus’ clammy skin. He started to rub soothing circles across Albus’ tummy in hope to ease the pain.Thankfully it seemed to have worked as Albus fell back asleep and the cramps Scorpius could feel under his palm slowly eased.

A few hours passed and Scorpius was now downstairs working through some paperwork before his next shift while Albus was still asleep. Albus awoke, noticing he was alone. His headache had cleared and the pain in his stomach was much more dull compared to earlier on. He sat up, taking a drink of water from the glass beside his bed before laying back down and staring up at the ceiling. He felt better than he did previously but the dizziness hadn’t left him yet.

Albus was brought out of his daydream by the creek of the door as Scorpius popped his head around, a sad smile appearing on his face as he saw Albus was awake. He slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down cross legged across from Albus as he ran his hand through his curls that were damp from his sweat. Albus scooted forward in the bed, his head leaning on Scoprius’ shoulder and letting the soft wool of Scorpius’ jumper rub against his cheek.

“How do you feel love?” Scorpius said, as Albus slowly lifted his head. He met Albus’ bloodshot eyes that were glazed over and took in the slight pink tint of his cheeks over his unusually pale complexion. He reached his hand up rubbing Albus’ cheek, feeling the slight heat radiate from his skin which indicated the fever was still there.

Scorpius really did hate seeing Albus like this. His frame looked tiny in the bed where he was sat, curled up in the duvet. The spark that was usually present in his emerald green eyes had vanished and was replaced by a haze. A similar haze to the one that had clouded Albus’ eyes for the entirety of their fifth year. Albus rarely got sick but when he did it hit him bad and this was one of those moments. Scorpius knew he played it down so he wouldn’t worry but Scorpius would always worry for Albus. He loved him too much to not worry about him.

“A little better” Albus croaked, his voice still rough.

“I want cuddles” Albus whispered, looking up at Scorpius once again. Scorpius couldn’t say no so climbed under the covers and allowed Albus to shuffle himself onto this lap and bury his head in the crook of his neck, his arms draped around Scorpius’ neck. Scorpius manoeuvred his hand under Albus’ T-shirt, once again rubbing his tummy which instantly caused Albus to relax in his arms. A mumbled “cuddles are the best cure” from Albus caused Scorpius to laugh as he placed another soft kiss on top of Albus’ head of curls.

They sat there for Merlin knows how long before Scorpius broke the silence saying “do you think you could eat something bubs? It might help your tummy feel a little better since there isn’t anything in there”.

Albus thought for a few seconds before nodding his head from its place on Scorpius’ shoulder. Albus flopped back down onto the bed which caused Scorpius to giggle as he stood up and walked around to help Albus stand, not knowing how strong his legs would be.

They shuffled down to the kitchen, Albus wrapped up in his blanket and only his face visible. He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs as Heidi, their dog made her way over and rubbed her head against Albus’ leg. Scorpius went on to making some toast and scrambled eggs for Albus. He made sure it was only something light in case his stomach wasn’t able to handle food at this moment. He kept throwing glances over to where Albus was sat, checking he was ok as he prepared the food for him.

Albus eventually got the toast and eggs into him and they both headed upstairs to get him back into bed. Heidi followed them, laying herself at the end of the end as Albus got into bed and wrapped himself up in the duvet once again. Scorpius changed out of his wooden jumper and tracksuit bottoms, into a T-shirt and some pyjama pants before crawling into the bed beside Albus. It may have only been 8:30 but Scorpius had nothing else to do for the evening and Albus looked like he could do with all the cuddles Scorpius could produce.

The sun had fully set and the moon had illuminated the bedroom they shared, Albus’ silent snores being the only notable noise as Scorpius lay awake with his boyfriend cuddled close. Heidi was now cuddled beside them, fast asleep as well. Scorpius gazed down at Albus as he slept, a small smile appearing across his face. Scorpius took in the view of his boyfriend who finally looked relaxed for the first time today.

He took in how the slight glow of the moon made Albus’ faint freckles noticeable across the bridge of his nose. He took in the length of his jet black eyelashes. He took in the curls that had fallen onto Albus’ face before pushing them back. The smile stayed on Scorpius’ face as he pulled Albus in closer, careful not to wake him before whispering a soft “I love you”.

A very quiet, very soft “wuv you” and a stir from Albus caused Scorpius to giggle to himself before he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep with hope that Albus would feel a lot better in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the chance to read this ! 
> 
> If you enjoyed, i'd love to hear your thoughts so of course kudos and comments are highly appreciated. They truly are what keep us writers going and will never fail to make us smile and motivate us to keep creating ! 
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr - Accioscorp


End file.
